Delirios de boda
by L'Muk
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Natsu comenzó a tirar baba por Lucy, el tiempo para la boda llego rápido al igual que más bodas de puros valientes. NatsuxLucy GrayxJuviaxLyon JellalxErza GazeelxLevy y mas. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail no me pertenece. **

**_Titulo: Delirios de boda. _**

**_Fandom: Fairy tail (Para cualquiera que este perdido)_**

**_Parejas: NastuXLucy, GajeelXLevy, ErzaXjellal, GrayXJuviaXLyon y cualquiera mas que se me ocurran. _**

**_Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Natsu comenzó a tirar baba por Lucy, el tiempo para la boda llego rápido al igual que más boda de puros valientes._**

**Advertencias: Palabras anti sonantes, insinuaciones sexuales, mil cosas por todos lados. **

_**Notas: No tengo la menor idea de cómo llego esto a mi cabeza, serán varios drables, tal vez diez, donde todo comienza con Natsu, y tratare de que sea con humor, si no lo logro, láncenme al lago a morir.**_

* * *

_**Delirios de boda**_

_**Drabble 1**_

Natsu no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, pero lo que sabía era que Lucy ese día, lucia más hermosa que nunca. Dejo caer su cabeza en una de las mesas del gremio y de su boca comenzó a caer un chorrito de baba mientras observaba a la rubia.

Escucho a Gray intentando molestarlo pero le ignoro, le ignoro el doble cuando Gajeel se había unido a las burlas. Que se jodan, pensó, Lucy era mas importante; se dijo, aun que solo la estuviera observando.

Después de media hora, ya tenía un charco de baba a un lado suyo, pero no le importo, Lucy se veía completamente hermosa y no quería perderse ningún momento.

-Lo hemos perdido- Le dijo Gray a Gajeel, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Un minuto de silenció por nuestro hermano que callo en las tentaciones de las mujeres- Dramatizo Macao que se les había unido desde hacia buen rato. Bajaron la cabeza y Bixlow se limpio lágrimas imaginarias... hasta que un grito enfurecido detuvo el silencio.

-¡Natsu, si no levantas la cabeza y dejas de babear, te juro que hare que limpies cada mesa con la lengua!- Segundos después, Mira se aclaro la garganta y continuo sirviendo bebidas.

Natsu levanto la cabeza mientras se limpiaba el hilito de baba con la manga de su chaqueta y observo a todos.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que me ven de esa manera?- les pregunto inocente. Gray y Gajeel se fueron de espaldas mientras se reían sin parar.

-¡Maldito imbécil!- gritaba Gray entre risa y carcajada.

-¡Justo como un perro!- le apoyo el pelinegro.

-Imbéciles parecen ustedes con esa manera de reírse- Les contesto Natsu.

-Mira mi pequeño y estúpido Natsu... -le dijo Bixlow mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello. - Si quieres algo bueno con la rubia... ¡Hazme el puto favor de no parecer un imbécil! ¡Jajaja!

Y Bixlow también callo al suelo, como dijo Natsu, cegándose de risa.

-A la mierda con ustedes- Les dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la rubia, que alegremente platicaba con Cana.

-Y le dije "No seas un perro" y ¿sabes que dijo el? - le contaba Cana a la rubia.

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Dijo con voz de marica "Querida, pero si nota demasiado, además ya me conseguí un guapote que la tiene de tres metr... "-

-¡Lucy!- Interrumpió Natsu, antes de que Lucy escuchara información de mas.

-¿Que sucede, Natsu?- Le pregunto cortes mente, aun que extrañada por la actitud que llevaba todo el día el peligrosa.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien- A la rubia le extraño su comentario, pero espero a que continuara; el peli rosa metía su mano en el bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita negra y se la extendió.

-¡Santa mierda!- grito Cana llamando la atención.

-Lucy, Te casarías con migo- Propuso.

Y Lucy callo al suelo, desmayada.

-¡Yo digo que nos emborrachemos por Natsu!- propuso Bixlow al escuchar la proposición.

Gray y Gajeel ya se la habían adelantado desde hacia buen rato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail no me pertenece. **

_Titulo: Delirios de boda. _

_Fandom: Fairy tail (Para cualquiera que este perdido)_

_Parejas: NastuXLucy, GajeelXLevy, ErzaXjellal, GrayXJuviaXLyon y cualquiera mas que se me ocurran. _

_**Advertencias: Palabras anti sonantes, insinuaciones sexuales, mil cosas por todos lados.**_

_**Mil gracias a LucyDragneelHeartfilia, X10go, Gabe Logan, anónimo, Dened01, Tsuki-Amler. Me alegra saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo.**_

_**Notas: llevo mas de tres días queriendo subir este capitulo, sin embargo me distraigo con algo al final. Espero no distraerme mas con el próximo, mentira se que lo voy a hacer. Sin mas, gracias por leer. **_

_**Delirios de boda**_

_**Drabble 1**_

-¡Y luego le dije "Pues hagámoslo "! Y aun me duele... - termino de contar una completamente borracha Lucy, Cana comenzó a reírse y Erza sonrojada le preguntaba mas detalles.

Levy suspiro y volvió a tomar del vaso de cristal que tenia en la mano, no se sentía cómoda escuchando a Lucy borracha decir mil y un tonterías, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina para buscar algo que picar para todas.

-Valla pijama da- susurro. Tomo una bolsa de totopos que alguna había llevado y un bote de dip y regreso a la sala/habitación/cuarto donde estaban todas borrachas a mas no poder (menos Wendy, claro).

-¡Levy trajo comida!- festejo Evergreen y le arranco la comida de las manos.- ¡Y esta bueno!

El timbre de la casa sonó y todas guardaron silencio.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Lissana.

-¿Un fantasma?- Dijo Wendy asustada

-¿Algo roto?- Comento Mirajane calmada

-¡El coco!- grito Lucy feliz.

-Fue el timbre de casa- hablo Erza.

-Valla... Y alguien debería de abrir, ¿No creen?- todas asintieron. - ¡Hay que hacer un concurso para saber quien abre la puerta!

-No puedo creer que hasta ese punto esta borracha- Se lamento Levy, Wendy a su lado negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-¡Va, quien diga cuando es 2+5!- Grito repentinamente Cana.

-¡Pez!- Grito Mirajane.

-!563¡- Grito Erza.

-¡Tu mamá!- Grito Evergreen.

-¡Te escuche ever!- respondio Cana.

-Y la ganadora es Levy- sentencio Lucy.

-Pero si ni conteste.

-No importa ¡Largo!-

Levy se puso de pie y bajo todas las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada a la calle.

Ahí parado estaba Gajeel chorreando agua y jadeando.

-Gajeel, ¿Pero que te paso?- le pregunto preocupada mientras observaba el cielo para asegurarse de que hubiera llovido.

-Nada, nada.- Jadeo por aire un poco más.-Un imbécil y un rio que se me atravesaron.

-Pero, ¿te sientes bien?-

-¡No! No estoy bien- le dijo tomándola de los hombros asustándola.-Esto ya me tiene cansado, ya no puedo mas, ¡Estoy hasta la madre de esto!

-¿Pero que sucede?-Un mas preocupada le pregunto. Gajeel dramáticamente le soltó y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito triunfante al sacar una pequeña cajita de metal, con la mano temblándole y la mirada nerviosa, busco la mano de la peli azul (que observaba al joven nervioso entretenida) y coloco la pequeña cajita en la palma y cerro los dedos de la joven sobre la caja.

-¡Por favor! Estoy pasando los peores momento de mi vida gracias a que no me decidía, ¡Por favor! Dime que si- Sin nada que decir, Levy abrió lentamente la pequeña cajita y observo el anillo de hierro brillante dentro de el.

Observo a Gajeel que nervioso agitaba uno de sus pies, esperando paciente la respuesta de la joven.

-Si- susurro, saco el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo correspondiente. Gajeel casi se desmaya de felicidad; Levy le abrazo y sintió sus ojos picarle ligeramente , no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!- Grito Cana desde la ventana donde todas en línea observaban la escena.

-Le quitaste el romance a la escena ¡Quería ponerla en mi libro!- le recrimino Lucy.

Los enamorados se miraron entre si y tomados de las manos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la cada de la futura señora Dragneel.

-¡Querida, quiero sobrinos, trabajen en ello esta noche, ¿Si?- Grito Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tail no me pertenece. **

_Titulo: Delirios de boda. _

_Fandom: Fairy tail (Para cualquiera que este perdido)_

_Parejas: NastuXLucy, GajeelXLevy, ErzaXjellal, GrayXJuviaXLyon y cualquiera mas que se me ocurran. _

_**Advertencias: Palabras anti sonantes, insinuaciones sexuales, mil cosas por todos lados.**_

_**Mil gracias a Gabe Logan, Tsuki-Amler, , MajoDragneel, Miner1144, alinekiryuu, son unos amorsotes. ¡Prometo que en ahora en adelante les contestare sus reviews!**_

_**Notas: -Liz levanta la mano y pregunta- ¿Alguien tiene el significado de Drabble? Por que en este definitivamente no tiene un tamaño de Drabble. Pero en fin, me gusto mucho hacer este, no se por que. Estoy escribiendo un one-shot completamente limonada del verbo Lemmon, en estos días los subiré. También les cuento que estuve leyendo Rave master, otro manga del autor de Fairy tail y se los recomiendo, llore demasiado cuando Siegrain se quedo en el pasado. En fin, eso es todo lo que digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima!**_

* * *

_**Delirios de boda**_

_**Drabble 3**_

* * *

-¡A un lado todos que voy pasando!- Grito Sheila entrando en el gremio de Fairy Tail y empujando a todos, para abrirse camino hasta Wendy.

-¡Sheila!- al verla la peli azul corrió hacia su amiga y se tiro a sus brazos a llorar.

Un poco extrañados todos observaron la escena hasta que una voz interrumpió.

-Valla, cuanto tiempo sin verlos a todos- El tarro lleno de cerveza que estaba en la mano izquierda de Gray se quebró haciendo el completo silencio.

Frio. Todos comenzaron a sentir mucho frio, la razón era que, tanto Gray como Lyon tenían un duelo de miradas e inconscientemente congelaban el suelo a sus pies.

-¡Basta los dos!- Grito una muy enojada Lucy. - ¡No estoy de humor para aguantarlos!

-Valla carácter tiene tu novia, Natsu- le dijo Lyon comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los novios junto con Gray.

-Ya lo se- se lamento Natsu. Lucy le estrello un tarro en la cabeza y se fue a llorar a los brazos de Bisca.

-Supongo, que deben de ser los nervios, ¿No?- le pregunto una vez tomo asiento.

-Es lo mas seguro... pero no entiendo por que se pone así- Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Igual no lose- Dijo Lyon y puso su atención en su pequeño hermano.

-Gray, ¿como estas?- le pregunto educa mente.

-Estaba bien hasta que llegaste- le contesto groseramente.

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu hermano mayor- Le reprocho el albino.

-Yo no tengo hermanos-

-¡Que se te pudra la boca, Fullbuster!- Grito una recién llegada Ultear. Entro al gremio ignorando a todos, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se lanzo hacia el albino y al pelinegro para abrazarlos.

-Mis hermanitos- dijo con una voz chillona que parecía que le hacia cariños a un bebe.- ¡Ul los extraño mucho, mucho! ¿Extrañaron a Ul?

-Si, si, suéltame ya- le dijo de mala gana Gray.

-Que tal, Ul- le saludo Lyon.

-Lyon, tu siempre tan formal- soltó una risita tonta y cambio el rostro al mirar a Gray.

-Gray- le dijo, se sentó junto a el y le miro a los ojos- Dime, ¿ya hiciste _aquellito_ que hablamos la ultima vez?

-No- y la ignoro mientras ella hacia su berrinche al sentirse ignorada por su hermanito pequeño.

- ¿Viniste sola?-

-Claro que no- le contesto mientras se observaba las uñas.- Meredy y Jellal vendrán mas tarde, no podemos entrar todos juntos.

-¿Y a que viniste? - Le pregunto Natsu, que le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ultear se sentó en medio de Gray y Lyon para abrazarlos a ambos mientras le contestaba a Natsu.

-Pues a la despedida de soltera de tu novia, claro- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo- eso fue la semana pasada.

-¡Pues tendrá otra!- y con dramatismo se puso de pie y fue hacia la rubia para comenzar a gritar que esa misma noche tendría otra despedida.

-Así que... La señorita Heartfilia tendrá otra despedida, ¿y la tuya Natsu?- Le pregunto Lyon.

Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar pues en menos de tres segundos alguien le tapo la poca con cinta adhesiva y los ojos con una pañoleta, Bixlow y Elfman que hacían aquel trabajo, lo cargaron y corrieron fuera del gremio.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Lyon, después de presenciar el secuestro del dragón slayer.

-Se supone que su despedida seria una sorpresa- Le contesto Gajeel que se había acercado para ver el secuestro.

* * *

-Ya cállate, eres un roba novias- le dijo Gray en severo estado de ebriedad a un sobrio Lyon.

-¿Roba novias?- le pregunto, indignado.- Que yo sepa ni siquiera es tu novia.

-¡Cállate!- le grito tratando de hacerlo caer de la silla donde esta sentado.- Ya no eres mi hermano, vete.

-Yo se que no hablas enserio- paso un brazo sobre el hombro del pelinegro.- Tu me quieres y me amas.

-¡No!- le grito mientras le intentaba dar un manotazo- Yo solo amo a Juvia.

-Pues yo la amo mas- Le contesto.

-Pues... yo la quiero hasta las estrellas-

-¿Te das cuenta de que estas tratando de competir?-

-¡Te reto a que... te calles de una buena vez!- le grito en el oído.

-Cállate tú, yo ni hablo-

-Me voy de aquí - y dejo caer hacia atrás, y como Lyon aun le tenía abrazo ambos cayeron al suelo de espalda.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Entonces... ¿Que es _Aquello_ que hablaste con Ul?- le pregunto el albino.

-No te pudiste guardad la curiosidad, verdad- se burlo Gray mientras se sentaba en el suelo de piernas cruzadas.

-No, la verdad no- se encogió de hombros sentados igual que el peli azul.

-Ya que todo el mundo se esta casando... - justo en ese momento a Gray se le olvido la ebriedad y comenzó hablar serio.- Le pediré a Juvia que se case con migo.

-Valla-

-Si-

-Entonces... lo harás-

-Siiiiiii-

-¡No si yo lo hago primero!- y se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, rápidamente Gray le siguió.

-¡Corre Gray, Corre!- le gritaron desde dentro del bar donde estaban todos los hombres festejando la despedida de soltero de Natsu.

Ambos corrieron anormalmente rápido hacia el gremio donde sabían que estaba la maga del agua.

Y corrieron y corrieron. Se golpearon entre ellos para detenerse.

Y cuando por fin después de patadas, rasguños y mordidas azotaron la puerta del gremio, el silencio se hizo presente exceptuando por los gritos de los dos magos de hielo.

-¡Quítate maldito!- Gray saltó sobre Lyon hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

-¡Oblígame!- le respondio el albino mientras comenzaban a dar vueltas mientras se golpeaban.

-Yo llegue primero-

-No es cierto-

-Eres un tramposo-

-Asqueroso mentiroso-

-Enano-

-Estas feo- y entre insultos rodaron hasta que golpearon el pie de alguien. Dejaron un momento de pelear para ver a Juvia parada frente a ellos, con preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por que pelan?- Gray empujo a Lyon que estaba encima de el hasta que golpeo con una pared, el pelinegro se puso de pie y mientras jadeaba tomo a juvia de los hombros y con señas le dio a entender que esperara parada.

Se quito el saco negro cuando no lo encontró, la camisa voló y los zapatos también, el calcetín derecho callo al suelo, en el izquierdo encontró lo que buscaba.

-Tu- jadeo mientras señalaba a la peli azul.

-Yo- se señalo a si mismo el mago de hielo.

-Casarnos- subió la mano donde sostenía el añillo para que la maga pudiera verlo.

-Ahora- y con la otra mano señalo el suelo.

-¡SI!- Juvia salto sobre el para comenzar a besarlo. - ¡Juvia se quiere casar con usted Gray!

-Dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo - Gray se dirigió hacia el grupo de mujeres que estaban mirando la escena enternecidas- Y planeen una boda en quince minutos.

-¡Ya escucharon!- Grito Evergreen a todas mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención.- Dejen de tirar baba y muévanse.

- Vamos Juvia hay que hacerte un buen vestido de novia- le dijo Mirajane una vez que los novios de habían puesto de pie.

-¡Yo soy de la dama de honor!- Grito Lucy.

-¡Ni loca! Soy yo- grito Lissana haciéndola a un lado.

-Ninguna.- Sentencio Meredy mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Juvia y Mirajane- Soy yo.

Veinte minutos después el gremio estaba arreglado para la celebración; habían parado la despedida de Natsu para que todos asistieran.

Frente al altar esta Gray vestido con un traje blanco, a su lado Natsu tenia una batalla con su corbata, frustrado de no poner anudarla corrió al otro lado donde estaba Lucy (que aun peleaba con Lissana) para que hiciera el nudo, seguido de Natsu, Lyon estaba parado con cara de pocos amigos , después Loki con su traje ya completo lloraba por ver a su hermano sentar cabeza; por ultimo Gajeel se quejaba por tener que usar un traje.

-Te vez guapo- le dijo Levy, segundo después volvió a decir.- déjatelo hasta que termine la ceremonia o duermes en el suelo.

Gazille dejo de quejarse.

Del otro lado Meredy estaba en primer lugar sosteniendo feliz su ramito de flores, a su lado Lucy y Lissana se debatían por quien debía de ir al lado de la peli rosa.

-Esta claro que debería de ser yo- dijo Lissana.

-Claro que no, yo-

-Ninguna- intervino Ultear al poner en medio de ambas- Yo soy la hermana del novio.

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver las puertas abrirse, Unos dejaron de beber, otros de pelear y otras más de insinuarse a alguien.

Lucy se replanteo la idea de ir a ver mas vestidos o pedirle a Mirajane que le hiciera uno, pues el vestido que usaba Juvia dejaba a todos con la boca abierta.

Cuando Juvia llego a su lado, Gray sentía que en cualquier momento de desmallaría de los nervios.

Makarov acerco un banquito para quedar a la altura de los novios.

-Hijos míos, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes- dijo levantando los brazos y hablando de una extraña manera.- ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a su unión?

La mayoría de la gente miro a Lyon que se enconjia en hombros dando a entender que se había rendido. Otros pensaron que alguna ex novia saltara gritando, sin embargo nada ocurrió.

-Entonces, tu Gray Fullbuster, ¿aceptas a Juvia Loxar como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla, amarla, quererla, amarla, hacerla feliz, amarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?- El maestro tiro a un lado la tarjeta que estaba leyendo que curiosamente estaba escrita con la letra de Juvia.

-Si- Contesto rápidamente Gray mirando los ojos de Juvia.

-Y tu Juvia Loxar ¿Aceptas a...?-

-Si- le dijo antes de que terminara.

-Ya bésala- Le dijo el anciano a Gray.

Todos aplaudieron al ver a los nuevos esposos besarse, unos lloraron, unos de tristeza, muchos de felicidad.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- Grito Makarov.

Esa boda a pesar de durar no más de cinco minutos, la fiesta duro dos noches y tres días seguidos.

Muchas cosas pasaron, sin embargo aun faltaba la boda de Natsu y Lucy o por lo menos eso era lo que creían.


End file.
